


Sonic Sunday

by JustAndrea



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, a small moment of panic, if that life is living with a superfast alien hedgehog, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: The Wachowskis have their usual Sunday breakfast, and Sonic learns an important lesson about caffeine.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic and the Wachowskis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348





	Sonic Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, I mean it, no more fanfics. Original stuff only
> 
> *this idea pops into my head*
> 
> Me: ...Okay, Andrea can write a little bit of fanfic. As a treat.
> 
> (Also, I just wanna say thank you all so much for the comments and just an INSANE amount of kudoses on my previous Sonic 2020 fanfic, you guys are just amazing and I hope you all like this oneshot just as much as the last one ^v^ Enjoy!!)

It seemed like the very moment that the sun had risen over the horizon, Sonic’s eyes were wide open, completely awake.

Granted, the hedgehog was used to waking up early, given that he used to live in a cave that didn’t have any curtains or doors to block out morning’s light. But today, he had a special reason to get up early.

With a whoop and a holler, Sonic threw the covers off his racecar bed and jumped up, curling into a perfect ball as he bounced down the attic ladder. From there, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen, opening up all the cabinets and the fridge in the kitchen. While running around, he also took a second to turn on the radio Tom liked to keep there. After all, the only thing better than cooking was cooking while listening to music.

_ “-These are the days when you wish your bed was already made~”  _ the voice on the radio sang to a peppy, happy melody, “ _ It's just another manic Mondayyyy. I wish it was Sundayyyy. 'Cause that's my fun dayyyy!" _

“Heh, joke’s on you, lady,” Sonic quipped, taking a moment to balance the food in his thin arms so nothing fell, “It IS Sunday!” It took a few trips to take all the ingredients he would need to the small table, but once he had everything gathered, now it was really time to get to work!

To anyone observing, it would’ve looked like there were several little hedgehogs running around with how fast he was going. Two over by the stove, another one at the table with a whisk and two different bowls, and another by the toaster. When Ozzie trotted in, tilting his head curiously, yet another Sonic seemed to appear, grabbing the dog’s food and pouring it in his bowl.

“There you go, boy! Enjoy!” Yeah, they might have technically been rivals, but everyone deserved breakfast! Ozzie mumbled a woof and started eating, his tail wagging a bit. With a smile, Sonic turned towards the trashcan and tossed the small can into it, grinning when it fell in. “Oh yeah, two points!”

“Hey, quit fooling around,” Sonic told himself, adjusting the toaster’s temperature, “We’ve got a job to do!”

“Okay okay, geez! Hey Sonic, how are those eggs coming?”

“I’m gettin’ them, I’m gettin’ them,” said the Sonic by the stove, putting on a southern accent like what the cook he had heard at Green Hills’ most popular diner had, “I can only fry so fast you know!” As he said this, he cracked another two eggs, putting them in separate frying pans.

“Coming in for the oven!” yet another Sonic announced once he had finished pouring his batter into his muffin tin before quickly taking it over.

“Oh!” Sonic said suddenly, reminding himself, “Can’t forget the strawberries!” He quickly flipped another perfect cooked pancake before rushing back to the fridge. Once he had three strawberries in hand, he chopped them up at a speed that would’ve no doubt caused the other two members of the Wachowski family to scold him for not being more careful. 

And speaking of which…

From upstairs, Tom and Maddie laid in their bed, still a bit sleepy but eyes open. “...He’s talking to himself again,” Maddie said, clearly amused as she smiled at her husband.

Tom sighed, putting his arm over his eyes. “Yeah, I know.” Maddie chuckled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s give him some company,” she said as she got up to stretch. Tom followed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Still, he couldn’t exactly be angry with the little hedgehog. If anything, it was pretty endearing. Besides, they knew how excited he got about things, so they kind of brought this on themselves when they had decided to share the details of their Sunday tradition.

During the week, Tom usually had to rush out of the house by 8, hence why he usually just stopped for a donut while on the first part of his shift. As for Maddie, while she didn’t have to be at her veterinary clinic as early, she too ate pretty light during the week, not wanting to cramp up during her daily yoga session.

However on Sundays, when the couple had more time to spend with each other in the morning and just take it slow, they would be sure to make a big homemade breakfasts for themselves, with whoever got up first usually starting the process and the other person helping finish it. 

Naturally, when Sonic experienced his first Wachowski Family Sunday Breakfast, he had decided that he wanted to get in on their tradition too. So they weren’t at all surprised when they stepped into the kitchen and saw all the food Sonic had put together for them. Eggs - both scrambled and sunny-side up - a huge stack of pancakes, toast, bacon, freshly cut strawberries and bananas, and even homemade muffins!

“We are definitely going to have to pick up eggs later,” Tom commented.

“Hey guys!” Sonic waved. In a flash, he was over by them, hugging their legs. “I’ve almost got everything ready!”

“We can see that,” Maddie smiled, “In that case, I’ll set the table.” 

“I’ll get some coffee going,” Tom added, making sure to pat Sonic’s head before walking over to the coffee machine.

Once all the food was finished and the drinks were poured (and Sonic was told for what felt like the dozenth time that no, he couldn’t have Mello Yello with his breakfast), the family sat down and began to eat.

“I’m surprised you were able to cook so much,” Tom said as he picked up a spoonful of scrambled eggs, “And without burning down the house too. Impressive.”

Sonic scoffed, waving his hand. “Come on, cooking isn't THAT hard. I’ve seen you guys do it, and just because I used to live in a cave doesn’t mean I couldn’t figure it out.”

“Fair enough.” Tom took a bite, and while he was pleasantly surprised at how well seasoned and well cooked the fluffy eggs were, a sudden crunch made him pause. “...Hey uh, Sonic?”

“Mm- yea’, Donu’ Lor’?” Sonic replied, his mouth full of pancake. Maddie passed him a napkin when she saw syrup start to dribble.

“Did you make sure not to put in any eggshells in these scrambled eggs?” 

“...” Sonic swallowed, acting cool as he wiped his mouth. “I mean, yeah, duh! Of course there’s no shells in there! Must’ve just been, you know… hard egg.”

“Yeah. Sure, kid,” Tom said, shrugging it off. They could work on cooking skills later, and he had eaten worse things than scrambled eggs with shells in it. In the meantime, he worked on putting a dent in the huge pile of bacon on the table. That was another thing they would have to talk to him about, proper portions for a family of three, otherwise Sonic was going to cook them out of house and home.

But with how nice and surprisingly relaxing that morning was, Tom didn’t seem any harm in waiting until later to bring it up.

The radio continued to quietly play 80s pop songs while they all casually chatted and ate. Tom talked about what had been going on throughout town, Maddie shared a couple funny stories from her clinic, and Sonic talked about anything and everything in-between.

Though as the morning went on, the chatty hedgehog soon became silent as he stared at his friend’s Green Hills Sheriff brand coffee mug. He had been living with the Wachowskis for over two weeks now, and had seen Tom drink the stuff several times before that. Needless to say, his curiosity was starting to get to him.

“Soooo, can I try some of that?” Sonic asked casually, pointing at the coffee mug.

This time, it was Tom’s turn to scoff. “Coffee? Yeah, no, absolutely not,” he replied as he took another sip. 

Sonic gave him a flat look. “Uhh, aren’t you guys always telling me that I should try new things?”

“Yeah, like vegetables and healthy dishes that kids your age  _ should  _ be eating, not coffee,” Tom retorted, “Definitely not coffee.”

Maddie patted the hedgehog’s shoulder. “It’s for the best,” she added, “And I don’t think you would like it very much anyway. Trust me, you’re not missing out on much.”

Sonic just gave an exasperated sigh. Maybe he wouldn’t like it, but he still wanted to try it! He pouted for a moment before deciding to try something he had seen Ozzie do a couple times before, which usually earned the dog a bite of hamburger or hotdog. He folded down his ears a bit, and made his eyes as big and pleading as he could make them.

Tom nearly let out a laugh at that. “You can make that face all you want, pal, I’m still not giving you coffee.”

“Ugh, laaaaame.” Pouting again, Sonic went back to his pancakes and muffins.

A few moments later, as Tom was telling them about Crazy Carl’s newest speculation, now that the so-called Blue Devil had been proven real (“I really need to visit him again, we have fun,” Sonic smiled, “Lots of good times with that guy.”), Ozzie suddenly started barking at the back door, whining and jumping around a bit.

“Oh don’t tell me-” Tom stood up to get a better look, “Yep. Ugh, why do they always come to our house?”

“It’s a nice house,” Sonic shrugged, watching the raccoons run across the yard, “I don’t blame them for coming here all the time.”

“They’re just hungry,” Maddie reminded her husband, “And our food is a lot more appealing to them than berries or worms.”

“Also true.” Not finding much interest in raccoons - they might have seemed cute and fairly friendly, but he knew from experience that they weren’t always the best conversationalists - Sonic’s attention was moving back over to the coffee mug... 

Tom groaned, moving to try and settle Ozzie down. “Maybe if they weren’t messy about it, I wouldn’t mind them eating our garbage. Maybe I should just get a lock or something for our cans.”

“Do you really want to mess with a lock every time you want to take out the trash?” Maddie asked him, raising an eyebrow, “Especially when we usually end up taking it out at night?”

“Better than cleaning up garbage every morning,” Tom countered. 

The raccoon, finally deciding to acknowledge the barks and the humans watching it, scampered off. 

“See, no harm done,” Maddie said.

“Yeah, this time,” Tom mumbled. Ozzie quickly settled down, and Tom gave the dog a few more calming pets before turning back to his breakfast, “Well, if not a lock then wh- SONIC!”

Maddie turned to look at Sonic as well, and gasped slightly at Sonic not just drinking a small sip of coffee, but actually taking the time to drink all coffee left in the mug. 

When he set it down, he made a “Blech!” face before looking up at his still shocked family members. “Okay, yeah, you were right about the bad taste. How do you guys even drink that stuff? But look! I’m totally fine, just like I knew I would b-”

There was a twitch. Sonic stiffened up- and then he was gone, not even leaving behind a blue streak of light. It was like he had just disappeared, poofed out of existence.

“...Sonic?” Tom said, a feeling of dread sinking in, “Sonic!”

“Sonic? Where did he go?” Maddie asked, “Tom, where did he go?!”

“I don’t- O-Okay, don’t panic,” Tom told her, “He’s done this before! It’s this thing where- where he moves faster than we can see him.”

Maddie paused, remembering the comics the hedgehog had eagerly shown her when they had first moved his stuff in. “Like the Flash?”

“Yeah! Yeah, like that!”

“Okay… So, when does he stop?”

“Uhh…” Tom frowned again, “When he wants to, I guess?” Last time it had only been a second - one moment he was about to get knocked out by a brawler, and the next moment he was safely at the bar while everyone else was tangled up and on the floor. But it had been several seconds since Sonic’s disappearance this time, and even that short amount felt way too long…

“Maybe- Maybe we can catch him or try to slow him down or some-” No, that wouldn’t work, he told himself. Sonic was literally moving faster than  _ the speed of light. _ How were they supposed to try and catch or slow down someone they couldn’t see? With how fast Sonic was going, he could’ve ran halfway across the PLANET by now!

Another concern, one much more serious, suddenly popped into Tom’s head. Sonic had drank soda before, but coffee - especially black coffee, which was how Tom liked it - had much more caffeine in it. The hedgehog’s pulse was already insanely fast… what if all that extra energy caused him to have a heart attack?

“Can hedgehogs have heart attacks?” Tom asked suddenly, his expression now starting to look a bit more panicked.

_ “What?!” _ Despite the shock of the whole situation, Maddie tried to compose herself. “Well, Earth hedgehogs can develop heart disease but- do you think he’s at risk for an actual heart attack?”

Tom groaned. “I don’t know, I have  _ no idea  _ if alien hedgehogs can handle caffeine or not!” But if Sonic was at risk then… what were they supposed to do? Sonic could be in the middle of nowhere somewhere, in pain or possibly dying and they wouldn’t even know-!

Suddenly, they heard their front door swing open, followed by a light thud. The couple rushed into their living room, and saw Sonic lying on the floor, groaning but fortunately still conscious.

“Sonic!” “Oh thank God.” 

His roommates rushed over to him, with Tom sitting down and putting Sonic’s head on his lap while Maddie checked his pulse. She sighed in relief after a few seconds - Sonic’s pulse was still faster than anything she had ever felt, but at the very least it was strong and steady.

“You okay, buddy?” Tom asked him. 

Sonic just groaned again, scrunching up his face slightly. “Ugh, seriously,  _ how _ do you guys drink that stuff…?”

“What happened?” Maddie asked him, gently petting his quills.

“Well... I got a ton of energy, and I started moving fast enough for everything to stand still, so you know… normal stuff.”

“For you, maybe,” Tom commented, but was ultimately ignored as Sonic continued. 

“But even then, I still felt like I just HAD to run…” Sonic thought about it for a moment. “I think I ran around the country a few times…? ...Virginia’s really pretty this time of year.” He paused again, groaning as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Ugh, after a while, I  _ finally _ started feeling tired, so I headed back here… Now I’ve just got an insaaaane headache…”

“Yeahhh, that would be the caffeine crash,” Maddie told him.

_ “Ughhhhh, I hate crashing…”  _ Sonic whined.

“In that case,” Tom said, putting on his ‘Officer Wachowski’ voice, “What have we learned today?”

“Never drink coffee?” Sonic tried, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Uh huh, and?”

“...Listen to you guys when you tell me not to do something,” he answered.

“Bingo.”

Sonic sighed, managing to sit up now. “Well, with that settled, I think I’m going to drag myself back to bed…”

“Oh no you’re not,” Tom told him, stopping him before he could try getting to the stairs.

“If you sleep now, you’ll be up all night,” Maddie added.

Sonic stared at them with tired eyes. “And that would be a problem, becaaaaause...?”

Despite everything that had happened, Tom chuckled. “Come on, buddy.” He helped Sonic back to his feet, and gave him his hand to help steady him as they walked back to the kitchen. “Some breakfast will perk you back up.” Though, with how much Sonic had made and how slow they were eating it, it would probably end up being brunch, but neither Tom nor Maddie minded too much.

“Fiiiine,” Sonic reluctantly agreed, squeezing Tom’s hand a bit. They all sat back down, shooing Ozzie away from the bacon, and continued their meal where they left off. 

A much more mellow, easy listening song was playing on the radio, and as he ate, Sonic couldn’t help but lightly kick his feet to the slow beat of it. He sighed slightly, smiling as the warm flavors of breakfast covered up the bitter aftertaste of the coffee and letting himself relax and lean on the table slightly as he listened to the couple beside him talk.

He may have been all about going fast, but that had been a little  _ too _ fast, even for him. And, after something like that, Sonic frankly saw nothing wrong with just hanging out with his family and taking things slow for a while, and thankfully the Wachowskis seemed to agree.

Yep, just another normal and relaxing Sunday together.

**THE END**


End file.
